


Wildest Dreams

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Like, blame tumblr, kind of, love this akuma, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: A Fairy Godmother is on the loose, granting everyone's wishes! How's a cat supposed to fight his dream come true?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [re-unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=re-unknown).



> Based on this comic: http://re-unknown.tumblr.com/post/155603099664/i-was-thinking-about-an-akuma-who-makes-you
> 
> Enjoy!

Chloé burst into the library.

This, unto itself, was not an unusual event, to the point that the librarian no longer bothered shushing her, with the knowledge that it was unlikely for her to stay long.

What the librarian, wisened in her years, did not expect, however, was for Chloé to burst in singing at the top of her lungs, before laying eyes on the unassuming woman.

'Adrikins!' She nearly screeched, causing several more students around the desks to look up. 'There you are! I just received your letter,' the girl wrapped both hands around the

uncertainly extended hand of the woman, 'it was so romantic! Come, let's away!'

With this announcement she unceramoniously dragged her from the room, allowing the doors to bang shut behind them.

Discussion immediately sprang up around the room; not a few students had stood up.

'What was that all about?' Nino questioned, staring wide-eyed at the doors.

Adrien however stared blankly at the space the librarian had just been, unable to find his facial muscles to speak.

'Did you send her a letter, bro?' Nino looked back at him confusedly.

He shook his head, equally blankly.

'Then what was that all about?'

'I have no idea.'

Over his shoulder Alya passed behind him, and he stood to follow.

'Where are you going?' Nino asked, making a half-motion as if he was going to stand as well.

'To see what's going on with Chloé?' He looked at Nino like it was obvious.

Nino shrugged, and trailed after the boy as he went after her.

* * *

Marinette had just stepped out of the girls bathroom when she was confronted.

'Look! Look!' Juleka pressed her phone into her hands, a gleeful smile on her face.

Marinette had to take a minute to register all of this, before looking at the photo presented on the screen.

'It's a lovely garden,' Marinette said confusedly.

'But it's such a great selfie!' Juleka pointed out. 'My whole album is full of them! I love how Rose looks in that one though, what do you think?'

Marinette peered a little more closely to see if she had missed the two girls in the photo.

But no, the photo was of a garden bed, one of many in Paris.

She swiped left and right, perhaps Juleka had shown her the wrong photo?

But no, all of the photos it seemed were of landscapes, or of food, with little else present barring the odd photo of Rose.

'Juleka, I don't see-' she started, before cutting herself off. 'Where have you just come from?'

'Outside the school gates, I was practising selfies again.' Juleka smiled. 'And they're all perfect! My curse is a thing of the past!'

Marinette left the girl to her musings, and strode out towards the entrance to the school.

She had a funny feeling something strange was going on.

However once she had stepped through the front gates everything became clear.

Or, less clear, anyway.

An akuma landed directly in front of her, before leaping backwards out of the way of an attack by Chat Noir.

She leapt back with a startled yelp, which drew the attention of the Akuma.

This akuma had spared no effort to turn herself into the truest ballerina fairy she could possibly imagine, down to the wings, crown and magic wand.

With a grin she waved the wand at Marinette from midair, before Chat could stop her.

Marinette had no time to get out of the way, and was thus struck by the shower of glitter, before Chat managed a good blow on the akuma.

'How dare you!' The akuma shouted, waving her wand at Chat, who dodged.

'What, afraid to break a nail?' Chat grinned at her.

He landed lightly, before shooting a glance sideways at Marinette.

She stood stock still with a glazed smile on her face.

'You dare strike your fairy godmother?' The akuma screeched.

Chat shook his head to clear it. 'If you're my fairy godmother, you are waaaay too late.' He grinned. 'I've only been expecting you for years.'

Fairy Godmother flew to a height out of Chat's leap, but made a midair leap back as he extended his staff to her level once again.

When he reached the top of his leap he retracted the staff and swung out at her.

He connected heavily and sent her tumbling backwards, and before she could catch herself she had fallen into the Seine with a shriek.

He landed, and was immediately rushed by Alya.

'I caught the whole thing!' She grinned, waving her phone. 'You're amazing!'

'Didn't you get hit earlier?' He took a slight step back.

'Yes!' Alya's smile somehow broadened, with a wicked edge. 'An akuma that shows you your wildest dreams!'

Her smile however had turned somehow predator, and he retreated slightly further.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' His voice reached an embarrasing pitch.

'I have the biggest scoop on you and Ladybug!' She pounded his arm. 'I know your secret identities!'

He had turned white, he could feel it.

'What!?'

She laughed maniacally. 'I know all about you!'

He shook his head. 'You're just saying that, you only think you do! The akuma-,'

She paused, and looked down at her hands in a suddenly melancholy fashion. 'What do I do now?'

He clapped her shoulders. 'You tell absolutely noone. You go and find Nino. He currently wants to marry you immediately and DJ at his own wedding.'

'Right. Ok.' She looked around, before spotting Marinette. 'Nino?' She questioned hesitantly.

Chat shovelled her back through the gates into the school. 'Try calling him.' He advised, before turning to Marinette.

She snapped out of it, before looking at Chat.

'Adrien?'

He flapped at her frantically. 'No! No! You have the wrong guy!'

But it was too late, she had crossed the few steps over to him and thrown her arms around him.

'I can't believe it's you,' she said, squeezing him tight.

'I'm telling you, it's not me!' He exclaimed, before slamming his mouth shut. 'It's Chat Noir!'

'Oh?' She paused, before looking him up and down, seeming to take in slightly more of him. 'Oh. Okay. I didn't know you were Chat Noir.'

'I'm not Chat Noir!' He paused. 'Wait! I am Chat Noir! I'm not Adrien!'

He was really screwing this up...

'And I'm also really super hoping you won't remember this when Ladybug gets that akuma!' He backpeddled, before hanging his head in shame.

'That's ok,' Marinette grinned, 'because I am Ladybug!'

'You-,' he started, before actually processing her words, 'you what?'

'And you're my Adrien!' She smiled, before looking confused. 'Where did Chat Noir go?'

Chat Noir was visibly sweating. 'That's right, you're dellusional. You can't actually be Ladybug.'

'But I am, Adrien!'

'Would you stop saying that so loudly!?' He shushed, aware that someone could come back through the gates.

Frankly, he just wanted the akuma to come back and kill him now.

But Marinette would not let him go, and was now following along a muttered train of thought that seemed to now somehow involve marriage and children.

'Okay, Marinette, you need to let me go now,' Chat tried to unpeel her, to no effort.

He had no idea she had had such a crush on him.

But his mind started to entertain the idea.

'Ladybug?' He questioned.

'Yes?' She looked up, 'Adrien?'

He shook his head. 'Nothing.'

She smiled at him, and it seemed more genuine than the others.

'I love you, Adrien.'

He visibly flinched slightly, flushing and still aware that he was sweating.

Then he looked down at her.

'I love you too.'

And he flushed beetroot red.

He almost wanted to add something to the effect of "If you really are Ladybug", but that seemed far too callous.

She leaned up to him, her eyes half-closed and sparkling, like she was going to kiss him.

He took the opportunity to break out of her grip, and tugged her along back into the school.

'If you really are Ladybug, find a place to transform. If not, find yourself somewhere to hide.' He said, shovelling her along a random corridor.

* * *

Fairy Godmother was still wringing out her dress on the nearst bridge to where she fell in when first one superhero, then the other found her.

She was just about to start shouting at Chat Noir for his little stunt when Ladybug appeared behind him.

Chat jumped when he heard Ladybug's voice, but then span and threw his arms around her.

'Ladybug! I'm so glad you're here!'

Fairy Godmother stood up, landing her hands on her hips and fluttering her wings angrily.

'Don't you ignore me!'

Ladybug had flushed a deepest red.

'I have had the weirdest morning,' Chat started, freeing her.

'H-have you?' Ladybug managed. 'I've been looking for you all over,'

'Barf,' Fairy Godmother said, pretending to stick a finger down her throat. 'Come on, I want you two to hand over your miraculouses.' She paused. 'Miraculi?' She shook her head, before extending an expectant hand towards them. 'Whatever. hand 'em over.'

'Never!' Chat shot back to her automatically, before turning his attention back onto Ladybug.

Fairy Godmother snorted irritably before waving her wand over the pair of them.

Chat noticed and dodged immediately, but Ladybug was hit once again.

'Don't disappoint her,' Fairy Godmother cautioned with a gleeful smile. 'I've seen them get vicious when their dreams don't play out the way they want,'

Ladybug had gained a glazed look in her eye as she approached Chat, who backed away slightly.

'What did you do to her?' He shot at the akuma.

'What I did to the rest of them. They think their deepest desires are coming true. Easy.-'

Chat ignored her monologue. 'Ladybug?'

She crossed over to him in quick, lilting steps.

'I'm startstruck, to be honest,' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Oh?' He managed, unsure whether to lean away or not.

'And you're all mine,' she nearly whispered.

'Is this seriously your deepest desire, Ladybug?' He was feeling giddy.

'Of course it is,' she murmured, pressing herself against him. 'How could it not be?'

'I-I-I-I didn't know you had this side,' he admitted, burning red and recognising just how close she was, her figure against his.

'I've wanted you for so long now,' she nearly breathed, 'my minou,'

He was going to have to take a very cold shower after this. 'Y-y-you need to focus on the task at hand, buginette,'

'ALRIGHT ALRIGHT,' came the voice of Fairy Godmother, 'I'M LEAVING. EVEN HAWKMOTH HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO FLEE FROM THIS NAUSEATING CRAP. FINALLY. GOODBYE.'

Unnoticing of this, Ladybug traced a hand down his cheek. 'You are my task at hand, Adrien.'

 _Think of something else. Think of something that isn't Ladybug. Anything! Anything at all!_ He paused. 'Wait a second,' he started, 'Adrien?'

'That's you, silly,' she booped his nose. 'Who else could you be?'

'Uh, Chat Noir?' He suggested. 'What makes you think I'm Adrien Agreste?

'Because you look like him? You sound like him? You act like him?' Ladybug replied blithely. 'What makes you think you're Chat Noir?'

'Uh,' he looked down at himself. 'Literally everything about me?'

She shook her head. 'My Adrien,'

The sound sent thrills through his chest, and the imagined temperature of the future shower continued to plummet.

Presently, the envisioned showerhead had frozen over.

He shook his head. 'Your mind's just messed up from the akuma. Like Marinette. We have to focus on Fairy Godmother.'

She smiled up at him. 'But I am Marinette! And you're Adrien!'

'You're not helping your case, LB.' He sighed slightly. 'Ok. Let's pretend I'm Adrien. You caught me.'

She giggled at this prospect.

'You clearly see me as nobody but Adrien.'

'But you are-!'

'Ok, _Marinette_ , I'm _pretending_ to be _Chat Noir_ to cover for him because he's busy doing other things.'

She nodded. 'Right.'

'And what I want most _right now_ is to _defeat_ this akuma, because it's going after my friends.' He struggled not to make it sound too patronizing.

'That's terrible! How can I help!?'

'I want you to help me take out this akuma.'

'Of course! Anything for you!' She sighed. 'And then we can be together!'

'Yes. _Then_ we can be together.' His heart twitched, Ladybug was proclaiming her love for him.

Maybe he had been hit with the dust after all?

He shook his head to clear it, before looking down at her.

'You have to let me go so that we can fight the akuma.'

She hung her head slightly. 'Okay.' She started to release him, before perking up slightly.

With a wicked grin, she stretched up onto her toes and pecked his lips, before she danced away, laughing.

He was going to have to order an ice bath after all of this.

* * *

Even after ambushing Fairy Godmother with a perfectly sound plan, the fight took significantly longer than usual.

Most of this was due to Ladybug letting her excessive enamour with Chat getting in the way of her fighting.

Only a purely minimal amount of time was wasted because of Chat's distractedness.

But Fairy Godmother's crown was soon stolen, and snapped over Chat's knee.

Ladybug caught the butterfly, and presented it with reverence to Chat Noir.

Who refused it, and let it float away into the sky.

With a slightly heavy heart he had her release her Miraculous Ladybug, curing the city of it's delusions.

However before they could return to cure the heroine herself, she was forced to detransform.

He caught full sight of Marinette before the ladybugs encircled her, and he could hardly believe it.

The de-akumatised girl however required his attention, but she quickly scurried off.

When he turned back Marinette was still there, however.

'What happened?' She questioned, looking about herself.

'Y-you don't remember?' Chat questioned, and she snapped up to look at him.

'Chat Noir?' She exclaimed in surprise.

'You seriously don't remember?'

'Remember what?' Her head tilted slightly in confusion.

He let out a deep breath.

But he owed it to her.

He released his transformation.

_'Adrien!?'_

He raised his hands defensively. 'Don't freak out!' He paused, and Plagg landed on his shoulder. 'I'll explain everything!'

'I,' she started, turning white and making vague gestures with her hands, 'you, but,'

But he couldn't help it, a little of Chat Noir filtered through before he could stop it.

'Let's go on a date, and I'll explain _everything_.'

Her face went slack.

But before he could backpeddle, she nodded.

'Okay.'


End file.
